helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Fc Special CD
|producer = Tsunku |Last = |Next = }}Morning Musume Fc Special CD is a fanclub-exclusive CD box-set by Morning Musume and was released February 14, 2001. The CD box-set consists of 10 CDs in total, one for each of the active Morning Musume members at the time. Each CD contained 2 tracks: an original solo song and a message by each of the members. In 2001, the fanclub-exclusive CDs by each member were sold separately at Morning Musume concerts, where fans would get an 8 cm picture CD (without a cover) and a lyrics sheet. The CD box-set was exclusively available through the fanclub, and it came with a pouch to store all the CDs. Tracklist Nakazawa Yuko CD #Yu.u.wa.ku (ゆ・う・わ・く; Temptation) - Nakazawa Yuko #Message from Yuko - Nakazawa Yuko Abe Natsumi CD #Manatsu no Tanjoubi (真夏の誕生日; Midsummer Birthday) - Abe Natsumi #Message from Natsumi - Abe Natsumi Iida Kaori CD #Anata no Kami no Kaori (あなたの髪の香り; The Scent of Your Hair) - Iida Kaori #Message from Kaori - Iida Kaori Yaguchi Mari CD #Marine Sports! (マリーンスポーツ！) - Yaguchi Mari #Message from Mari - Yaguchi Mari Yasuda Kei CD #LOVE -Keisan Chigai- (LOVE-計算チガイ-; LOVE Miscalculation) - Yasuda Kei #Message from Kei - Yasuda Kei Goto Maki CD #Gochamaze LOVE (ごちゃまぜLOVE; Scrambled LOVE) - Goto Maki #Message from Maki - Goto Maki Ishikawa Rika CD #Rikaishite > Onna no Ko (理解して＞女の子; Understand > Girls) - Ishikawa Rika #Message from Rika - Ishikawa Rika Yoshizawa Hitomi CD #Yoshite, Yoshite... (よして、よして...; Stop It, Stop It...) - Yoshizawa Hitomi #Message from Hitomi - Yoshizawa Hitomi Kago Ai CD #Ren'ai tte Naani? (恋愛ってなあに？; What is "Love"?) - Kago Ai #Message from Ai - Kago Ai Tsuji Nozomi CD #NON STOP - Tsuji Nozomi #Message from Nozomi - Tsuji Nozomi Featured Members *1st Generation: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd Generation: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd Generation: Goto Maki *4th Generation: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai Song Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Yu.u.wa.ku *Arrangement: Nomura Yoshio ;Manatsu no Tanjoubi *Arrangement: Yonemitsu Ryo ;Anata no Kami no Kaori *Arrangement: Yonemitsu Ryo ;Marine Sports! *Arrangement: Yonemitsu Ryo ;LOVE -Keisan Chigai- *Arrangement: Nomura Yoshio ;Gochamaze LOVE *Arrangement: Yonemitsu Ryo ;Rikaishite > Onna no Ko *Arrangement: Nomura Yoshio ;Yoshite, Yoshite... *Arrangement: Nomura Yoshio ;Ren'ai tte Naani? *Arrangement: Yonemitsu Ryo ;NON STOP *Arrangement: Yonemitsu Ryo Concert Performances ;Yu.u.wa.ku *Type-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ ;Rikaishite > Onna no Ko *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ Trivia *The titles of each of the solo songs are puns on the members' names. *"Rikaishite > Onna no Ko" appears on the 2014 album Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 as track #4. Gallery 905723 157x154.jpg|Nakazawa Yuko CD 905727 153x154.jpg|Abe Natsumi CD Fc iida.jpg|Iida Kaori CD Fc yaguchi.jpg|Yaguchi Mari CD Fc yasuda.jpg|Yasuda Kei CD 905719 156x154.jpg|Goto Maki CD Fc rika.jpg|Ishikawa Rika CD Fc yossi.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi CD Fc kago.jpg|Kago Ai CD Fc tsuji.jpg|Tsuji Nozomi CD Category:2001 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Fanclub-Exclusive CDs Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In